User talk:Charitwo/2008
Archives /Archive 1 spam?? My wiki isn't spam!! It's my game records. All my links in pages are pictures. Should i upload these pictures to the wikia gallery? Does it mean can't use outta links? or otherwise?? Plz tell me how to do? Mobile18 03:45, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :If it's not spam, it still doesn't belong here. What game records? I suppose it could go on a subpage of the relevant wiki associated with your game, but this Wikia is for the coordination of all Wikia wikis, not your personal hosting of pages. -- 03:46, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey Charitwo, thanks for your recent support in my RfA, I hope to continue improving central Wikia, and will use my new +sysop accordingly. Pinky Talk 23:11, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Smash Wiki Sysop Nominations I put up what I think is a possible solution to the sysop nomination situation. Randall thinks that we should just end the whole thing. I think it would be good to get all the active sysops in before we make a final decision. If you could take a look at the sysop nomination talk page and give your opinion, that would be great. Clarinet Hawk (talk · ) 03:12, 27 June 2008 (UTC) from WoWWiki, good work Hiya, Charitwo. As you well know, there are a lot of Incorrect Categories over at WoWWiki, but - as you equally well know - they've been melting away quickly this week with your efforts. Thanks a bunch! You have an ally in me. See you around. --JIM the Inventor 05:38, 29 June 2008 (UTC) hi this is fadalisdestroyer666 here so you mean i should ask someone who is also a bureaucat or whatever if i wish to become a syssop thanks for your help fadalisdestroyer 19:53, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Block 4180 I have been blocked from the pokemon wikia and I don't know why, it says a user named Boss Giovanni was vandalizing or something from my IP. I have no idea how this is possible, since nobody shares my PC and I never edited that wikia that I remember. Can you clear this up for me?- Gargomon251 19:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, I will look into this and get back with you. -- 19:23, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Charitwo, I think this may be a reoccurring problem - if you can get more details, that would be great. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 14:47, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::This could be because you blocked my sockpuppet, Boss Giovanni, and that this person shared an IP. I am not Gargomon251, so I don't know what's going on. Reptilia 14:49, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Transclusions Hi Charitwo, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me. Is it possible to subst something from central wikia from another wikia? Whenever I try, it says something like "Template fetch failed. Sorry.". Thanks for your time!--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:14, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it will let you subst, but I do think you can do regular ol' transclusion. This is mainly just for cross-wiki user templates, if you do more than that, it could slow things down. Like I put mine as and that makes Template:User:Charitwo appear on wikis I visit. -- 22:18, 11 July 2008 (UTC) God of War Wiki Advertisement Dear Charitwo, I am Enyalius, the main Administrator on the God of War Wiki. Since adopting the site on June 26 and being made an Admin. by Angela, I have taken part in the creation on over 200 articles and 7 new Templates. I have also personally re-done the Main page. However, I can't attract new users. Could you help me by showing me some good methods/tricks? Please respond on my talk page on either Wikia Gaming or on the God of War Wiki. Thanks, Administrator Enyalius 13:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Replied on w:c:godofwar:User_talk:Enyalius. -- 18:03, 14 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Wiki Advertisement Hey that read already helped me. Thanks a lot for the help Charitwo. Administrator Enyalius 18:53, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Email Hi Charitwo. I sent you an email a few days ago, but did not get a reply. Did you get it, and haven't had time to reply, or did I send it to the wrong email address (I used )? Thanks for your time :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:19, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Eulalia. I've replied to your e-mail, apologies for taking so long to get to it. -- 02:28, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship and bureaucratship Hey there, I noticed you were an active staff member at the moment. I came here to ask if I could become an administrator and bureaucrat permissions on The Baseball Wikia. For more information, please see here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Thanks, RyanCross 03:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Ryan. I am not a staff member, but if you're seeking to adopt the baseball wikia, you would normally ask one of the members of the Community Team and they will be better able to assist you. However, I see other active editors there, so before you do ask, I would recommend getting together with the other editors of that wiki, I see a few there over the past several weeks, you should make a decision with each other on who should get which flag. If you have any other questions, please ask. -- 03:09, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, sorry, for some reason, I thought you were a staff member. Anyway, thanks for the advice. I'll see what I can do. Best, RyanCross 03:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) From Laur789 Im new and didnt now better i didnt think i was making a joke request and i dont understand wikis will you help? :You might want to check out the Tutorial. -- 00:44, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I did that but i still don't understand I need your helpand anyways wat is a joke request!? :::One that is not serious. There is already a Muppets wikia here. -- 01:03, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Linking to wikipedia Tried that with one of my articles - did not work. Have no idea why not: thumb|right|B-25H Barbie III taxiing at Centennial Airport, Colorado I can get the link to work but how does one get the image to display on the article page Thanks for you help in advance Davegnz 17:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Replied at User talk:Davegnz. -- 17:36, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Request for sysop on Pokemon Wiki. I'd like to create/edit CreatePlates for the Pokemon Wiki, but I need sysop privs to do so. I've made many quality edits the past week or so, and I think I'm up to it. Philnelson 20:06, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :What is required of sysop privileges to do this? I might be able to assist you. You are very new to the wiki. I don't feel comfortable giving such a new contributor access especially after what's happened with the whole REOW incident. -- 17:23, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Removal of Particular Administrators on God of War Wikia Hey Charitwo! I was wondering if you could help me, I need 3 Users Sysop access removed because of inactivity. All three Users have been MIA for over 4+ months and there is a total of 5 Administrators on God of War Wikia, me being one of them. The other Admin is a User whom the powers of Adminship I granted to him. With the inactivity of these users and the community size I have there is no need for 5 Administrators. Thanks --Administrator Enyalius 15:48, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Enyalius :Have you made attempts to contact these individuals? It's generally not recommended to desysop others because of inactivity because there is really no need to remove the rights unless they are being abused, because it's not hurting or harmful to anything. Is there a particular reason other than inactivity that this is necessary? -- 17:29, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::I have, for the past 3 months in fact. No answer whatsoever has been received from any of the other Admins. Other than their inactivity, which is incredibly long, there is no reason. I feel that being the most active Admin. on the Wikia I know who is/is not active. The Admins. in question have no edits whatsoever and have been inactive for at least 2 months prior to my adoption of the Wikia about 2-3 months ago through contacting Angela. Thanks again, --Administrator Enyalius 00:19, 27 October 2008 (UTC) HI Hi, I need help with 1 thing. On the wiki adoption, it said I was promoted sysop, yet the shadic pge on sonic news network was vandalized and I cant help it.could you poke around and find out whats going on? Thank you.Tritem 15:47, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi. You requested adoption of Batman Fanon, not Sonic News Network. You have sysop rights only at the wiki you requested adoption from. Sysop rights do not carry over to other wikis. -- 17:05, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I didnt. I was saying i want an answer.Ive been waiting a week. Is there anyone who can help me now?Tritem 18:53, 25 October 2008 (UTC) actually, that was my bro. Ill tell him to stop that. I need your help Can you help me with adopting a wiki http://morrowind.wikia.com/wiki/The_Morrowiki it is up for adoption and i want to adopt it Shadeking1 12:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Don't listen to him. There's a 99% chance that he's the vandal. In addition, Shadeking1 is also a vandal. See his contributions here, here, and here. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::I know, thanks. -- 15:25, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Korean I think articles like 방송 are valid pages. We don't yet have a Korean Central Wikia (I will request one, but it takes a few days to set them up). I'll move them over to ko.wikia.com once it exists to avoid confusion, but please don't delete them for now. Angela (talk) 18:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok, no problem. I was looking at them and thought that the places like Legal, Medicine, etc covered them well enough. A central ko.wikia seems more feasible than having these listed here. Thanks for the notice. :) -- 18:21, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Pending Hi, sorry to bother you, but I've been waiting quite awhile for my request wikia to be accepted or denied. I don't know how long it should take, but just the other day, my friend submitted his idea and had it approved in three hours. Do you have any idea when my suggestion will be decided? Thanks, [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Hi Baltro, Angela and Catherine usually go through requests daily, presumably in order. You can view the current backlog here (sorted newest to oldest). Let me know if you have any other questions. -- 23:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Biggest wikis No, my latest edit was right. www.illogicopedia.com used to be located at www.illogicopedia.wikia.com but has moved today to the new adress. Please do not change things you know nothing about, beeing treated as a vandal for that is disgusting.-- 20:37, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Hi, the wiki still exists at wikia, therefore it needs to remain on Big wikis until it is no longer otherwise. Thanks. -- 21:41, 7 November 2008 (UTC) sidebar is there any solution for my problem? :Replied via IRC. -- 20:36, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi, could you take a look at my Software Wiki request at Wiki adoption requests. KrazyKatTalk to me! 07:19, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Hi KrazyKat. I do not handle adoption requests. I do have advice though, there is a lot of work that can be done on that wikia as a regular user before being given admin access. I see you were given admin and bureaucrat access at the Crash Bandicoot wikia in the last 60 days, which would make you ineligible for adoption. You also should review the other requirements and ensure they are fully met. Best of luck to you :) -- 07:37, 10 November 2008 (UTC) artificial pancreas algorithm wiki Hi Charitwo, Thanks for your offer of help. The issue I'm having with word wrap it that is works differently now this weef as opposed to last. I can no longer count on text that I am entering to wrap around in the exit window while entering it, and as a result I have many text entry errors. It makes editing difficult. I must move the left edge of the window to resize it, several times. What can I do about this? Thanks, Mbbradford 15:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm still not sure I understand what is happening? Can you provide a screenshot of what you mean by how differently it works, what errors you're getting, etc. -- 20:03, 14 November 2008 (UTC) sure i will help. yeah sure i will help. Is there any jobs for me to do? --Shominamoto 19:52, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :You requested to create a Pokémon wiki, but it already exists. General cleanup, new pages, adding images to pages without images. Feel free to jump in and start contributing as if a new wiki was made for you. Just a little easier since all the structure is already made. :) -- 20:02, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Alternative history in Spanish hello just that, i was see U in Althistory.wikia.com in english working about Mexican Empire, remember U are wellcome in http://es.althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Portada es.althistory.wikia.com --Fero 23:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Googleplex OK Googleplex are a group of thousands of stories that i have made. Millions. But due to money problems they haven't hit store's yet. They start with the very first story of a man called stick man and the story's called 'stick man' and there's about 40-50 storys on him, then he gets frozen for a million years and gets unfrozen in the future where stick and dots are at war. Stick man is given a test to complete for a job, and guess what, he some how got the job of Commander of the stick ( the rest are killed.) So there are a few hundred stories of the wars titled 'stick wars'. then of course dots win and earth is evacuated, and the sticks retreat. they find this rip in there galaxy, they enter to find the huge galaxy of googleplex. Googleplex galaxy. The googleplex galaxy is a made up universe in the Stick Man trilogy, mostly its vice-versa as really all of the stick man episodes and stick wars are linked to the googleplex galaxy. Mostly the sticks are one of the last civilization to find out about googleplex in the series next to the humans and other unrelated civilizations that appear time to time. The googleplex galaxy is like a huge gate way to millions of universes, due to this, colony's have started here, nobody knows how i got there or how made it, just that its right in the middle of everything!!! Those because of this many wars start in googleplex, and that means that the army is involved. the googleplex has its own army of nine hundred trillion soldiers and many many vehicles, to tanks and ships, to warthogs and submarines. Due to the fact that googleplex is so big, and many want to live here, the googleplex government created planets in googleplex, googleplex can hold up to one gazillion planets. so now entire species live in googleplex, abandoned there old planet due to war and corruption and made to googleplex, where it is safe and secure, most of the time. so yeah that's googleplex, i made the wikia tho the many fans wanting info on this epic saga. currently there are animations of them on youtube. Search Tinyjoshua (user) to find them, please accept Googleplex for a wikia, it needs it!!! Block on SmashWiki Hey Charitwo, it's MG. Can I have some help? I've been blocked on SmashWiki. I think it's a mistake, an accident, etc. You see, C. Hawk blocked that User Squallinoa (the guy who made that Smash Arena forum, remember?), for claiming ownership of psges, profanity against sysops, etc. I've been blocked because we apparently use the same IP adress. I don't even know if he lives in my state! Can you get somebody to help me (since you're not a sysop anymore)? I left a message on my talk page, but I think it'll be a while before anybody notices. MarioGalaxy {talk} 17:48, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :What is the block ID# ? -- 17:49, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::I can't find one in the block log. The latest block was simply Squallinoa. MarioGalaxy {talk} 17:50, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::If you were caught in an autoblock, it will tell you the block ID when you try to edit. -- 17:51, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, this is what it says: "Your current IP address is 69.120.33.166, and the block ID is #2480". MarioGalaxy {talk} 17:53, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Uberfuzzy unblocked me. Never mind. MarioGalaxy {talk} 18:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I know, I asked him to investigate it. -- 18:19, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's strange. Not that you asked him, I figured, I mean it's strange that I didn't see it in the recent changes. Anyway, thanks. MarioGalaxy {talk} 18:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Autoblocks are recorded in Special:Ipblocklist, not Special:Log/block. And entries in Special:Ipblocklist only show active blocks. That would be why. :) -- 18:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Um, this is just out of curiosity, but how did you make your sig like that? I checked the format, but it doesn't say color, highlight, etc. You can answer this whenever you have the time. You see, I made my SmashWiki User page into a table (in a box, but that's it). I want my background black (it already is), but I put Users' names in black too (if they have yet to give me a color that symbolizes them). I just need to know how you made your sig that color/highlight. Thanks. MarioGalaxy {talk} 21:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) anger lo so che ti brucia il culo che io cancelli quella porcata che tu e i tuoi squalli e depravati amichetti approvate... MA NON ME NE FREGA UN CAZZO! :Sei il benvenuto -- 04:26, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Admin Rights Hi Charitwo, It seems that the founder over on the Rome: Total War wiki hasn't responded neither has CatherineMunro, you've offered awhile to provide help is this still possible? I did post a message on the founder's talkpage but he/she hasn't responded. Dark Obsidian 19:57, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I've send the founder an e-mail using the wiki's email functionality, I'll let you know what I hear. In the mean time, keep up the good work. -- 21:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. Dark Obsidian 09:11, 17 November 2008 (UTC) link changes Hi, please can you avoid this? It brings old forum topics to the top of the list, which is confusing and really not necessary... the old URLs redirect anyway. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 21:15, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Mass confusion not needed! I think I can just add a redirect at Help to circumvent the lack of a namespace. -- 21:18, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Third Turn Bot Charitwo, Thank you for taking up this bot request. The original bot request was fixed by doing a workaround, so that no longer needs to be done. However, if you would be willing to do the Truck Series drivers category, that would be greatly appreciated. Cheers, DaNASCAT 05:09, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Replied at Third Turn. -- 05:12, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I don't mind recent changes getting flooded. We've been doing a lot of maintenance lately, so it probably won't look any less random than the last few days. - User:daNASCAT DaNASCAT 05:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, the bot is almost done. Let me know if you need anything else done. -- 06:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Charitwo, your robot performed as asked. Thank you very much. I also see you like ChronoTrigger. Good taste ;) Again, thanks. --DaNASCAT 00:50, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Anytime. -- 00:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I sent an email to your Wikia-speicified account concerning a logistical question about a bot I'd like to try to build or have built in the future. I was wondering if you received it. (If you got it and are still thinking about the logistics, that's fine). --DaNASCAT 06:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Got it, you should have received a reply. :) -- 21:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) thanks im finising up breaking dawn(just finished jacob sectioin) and decided to check here to make sure i was understanding it right, and noticed alotta pages got destroyed, 4chans infamous /b/ users -_- im assuming your familiar with them, anyways thx for fixing things up ps; did renesmee bite bella when she was born? :Hi, instead of blanking the pages because they're wrong, you can click the history tab and go back to the last correct version. No need to be replacing the pages with what you did. You may want to e-mail Angies and explain that since she blocked you. -- 05:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Template Hello. I removed the reference, because he was to be seen merging also with. But I it to talk added. (This text was by the way translated by Yahoo Babel fish). BobaCartman 16:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC) : tags were added to prevent the notice from appearing on pages. -- 16:50, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::But in the German Paper Mario Wiki it did not fold. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:00, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::Basically it comes down to, you're not allowed to make a signature like that for cross-wiki transclusion on talk pages. So you need to stop using it, please. -- 18:17, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey Charitwo, Thanks for helping out with my WWS e-wikia page. Some numbnuts is constantly trying to remove content, and replace with jibberish and ads for his e-fed. I wish there was a way to lock the page until he gives up, but I guess there isn't. I emailed the admin guy. Thanks, WWS Re Oh, sorry, I forgot to change the url, I did to often this day ;) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:43, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::) 17:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reverting that edit to my talk page. It seems Chinkforlife (nice name huh?) didn't like being banned for a year at the Gears of War wiki for his vandalism. That harrassment edit to my talk page was his first and last edit here on Central Wikia. JoePlay (talk) 19:34, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :No problem. Some people just need a better hobby, there's always someone watching so it's rather a waste of time. :) -- protected wiki My wiki page has been protected and I no longer have administrator rights. When I try to get to it, I'm told that the title no longer exists. Help! Abicknell 16:14, 3 December 2008 (UTC)Abicknell :Hi, your talk page at Wikia Help was protected because you and others were using it as a repository for spam about external services or products. You were never an administrator there. -- 16:28, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Could you give me an example of what external services or products were on the page? Abicknell 21:23, 3 December 2008 (UTC)Abicknell :::The discussions about teaching, your content is not appropriate or on-topic for Wikia Help. You might want to check out this wiki. -- 21:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Tracking reads or hits Hi Charitwo, Is there some way of seeing if anyone is reading or hitting my artificial pancreas algorithm pages? Thanks, Mbbradford 21:49, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :There used to be a per-page hit counter at the bottom of every page, but I believe it was removed due to server load issues. You can, however, as an alternative get an idea of how many hits each page gets viewed in a cached version at Special:Mostvisitedpages. Another helpful statistic tool is WikiaStats. -- 21:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Adminship I've nominated you for adminship -- see Wikia:RfA/Charitwo 3. I wish you the best of luck :) --'Skizzerz' 03:40, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! It means a lot :) -- 03:51, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hey charitwo!!!! Thanks sooo much for doing what you did!!! :) I'm so glad at least there's someone here to help me!!! it's a bit challenging but i'm up to it!!! Thanks for P.P. thanks so much for helping me out on the main page of P.P. You don't know how that means to me!!!! :) Anyone with info or trivia about Peter Pan, you are more than welcome to edit "Peter Pan Wikia"!!! :No problem. -- 17:49, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Bulbapedia Hey thanks for the welcome, and about you trying to contact Archaic and getting scorned at for not being able to remove talk page comments, don't worry. Wikia is a much friendlier community than those stuck up individual sites. By the way, I have a different account name for Bulbapedia, and I saw it all. Also, do you have a clue why my Wikia name doesn't work on Bulbapedia? [[User:Energybender|'Energy']][[User talk:Energybender|'bend']] 23:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi, thanks. The username may already be in use there, you may want to contact one of the bureaucrats there to get your account renamed, should that be the issue. -- 23:58, 22 December 2008 (UTC)